The 60th Annual Hunger Games! SYOT!
by District7
Summary: SYOT *CLOSED* This story is about the 60th Hunger Games! Who will win?
1. Intro

Hello! I'm going to be making a SYOT for the 60th Hunger Games! PM me the following information below! Thanks! P.S. I'm going to skip over the reaping and train rides, but I'll do the chariot rides and interview with Cesar.

Name:

District (2):

Weapon Choice (2):

Allies?:

Appearance (As Descriptive as possible please):

Attitude:

Possible Mentor:

That's it for now. If I choose your tribute, I'll send you the second part of the form. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favour!


	2. Tribute List

**Here is the current tribute list! Please keep submitting! And for those that I've chosen, please PM me back the form I send! Thank you!**

District 1:

Male: Gold Kyopie, 16 **–IlikePie99**

Female: Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen, 1 **–POMForever**

District 2:

Male: Kestrel Mason, 17 **–sc148**

Female: Kegan Sparks, 13 **–Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li**

District 3:

None

District 4:

Male: none

Female: Penelope Lum, 16 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

District 5:

Male: Winston Allery, 18 **–Buttons301**

Female: none

District 6:

Male: none

Female: Nervana Calhoon, 13 **–Serpentine wizard12**

District 7:

Male: none

Female: Jade Scrul, 16 **–Pinkwater17**

District 8:

Male: Casimir Kersey, 18 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

Female: Ivy Allende, 14 **–AfterTheRose**

District 9:

Male: none

Female: Cantide Blaze, 15 **–IlikePie99**

District 10:

None

District 11:

None

District 12:

Male: none

Female: Daiyu Xiao, 15 **–District9and3-4**

**Keep those tributes coming! Thanks again!**


	3. Tribute List Update 2

**Here is the current tribute list! Please keep submitting! And for those that I've chosen, please PM me back the form I send! Thank you!**

District 1:

Male: Gold Kyopie, 16 **–IlikePie99**

Female: Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen, 1 **–POMForever**

District 2:

Male: Kestrel Mason, 17 **–sc148**

Female: Kegan Sparks, 13 **–Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li**

District 3:

Male: none

Female: Callie Brown, 15 **–Chloe BHAFC Mapleblossom**

District 4:

Male: Bane Thretch, 16 -**Squintz**

Female: Penelope Lum, 16 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

District 5:

Male: Winston Allery, 18 **–Buttons301**

Female: none

District 6:

Male: none

Female: Nervana Calhoon, 13 **–Serpentine wizard12**

District 7:

Male: Blake Dully, 17 **-HPvsHG**

Female: Jade Scrul, 16 **–Pinkwater17**

District 8:

Male: Casimir Kersey, 18 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

Female: Ivy Allende, 14 **–AfterTheRose**

District 9:

Male: none

Female: Cantide Blaze, 15 **–IlikePie99**

District 10:

Male: none

Female: Marmalade Jones, 16 **– **

District 11:

Male: none

Female: Zuri Jordan, 17 **-TGPH**

District 12:

Male: none

Female: Daiyu Xiao, 15 **–District9and3-4**

**So close! I just need the District 3 male, District 5 female, District 6 male, District 9 male, District 10 male, District 11 male, and District 12 male! Please PM them to me… I only accept the ones that are PMed.**


	4. Tribute List Update 3

**Updated list!**

District 1:

Male: Gold Kyopie, 16 **–IlikePie99**

Female: Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen, 1 **–POMForever**

District 2:

Male: Kestrel Mason, 17 **–sc148**

Female: Kegan Sparks, 13 **–Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li**

District 3:

Male: none

Female: Callie Brown, 15 **–Chloe BHAFC Mapleblossom**

District 4:

Male: Bane Thretch, 16 -**Squintz**

Female: Penelope Lum, 16 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

District 5:

Male: Winston Allery, 18 **–Buttons301**

Female: Megan Zyra, 16 **–pr1nvess1**

District 6:

Male: none

Female: Nervana Calhoon, 13 **–Serpentine wizard12**

District 7:

Male: Blake Dully, 17 **-HPvsHG**

Female: Jade Scrul, 16 **–Pinkwater17**

District 8:

Male: Casimir Kersey, 18 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

Female: Ivy Allende, 14 **–AfterTheRose**

District 9:

Male: none

Female: Cantide Blaze, 15 **–IlikePie99**

District 10:

Male: none

Female: Marmalade Jones, 16 **– **

District 11:

Male: Crest Zhien, 15 **-HGfourever**

Female: Zuri Jordan, 17 **-TGPH**

District 12:

Male: Jason Rivera, 17 **– **

Female: Daiyu Xiao, 15 **–District9and3-4**

**So close! I just need the District 3 male, District 6 male, District 9 male, District 10 male! Please PM them to me… I only accept the ones that are PMed.**


	5. FINAL TRIBUTE LIST

**Updated list!**

District 1:

Male: Gold Kyopie, 16 **–IlikePie99**

Female: Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen, 1 **–POMForever**

District 2:

Male: Kestrel Mason, 17 **–sc148**

Female: Kegan Sparks, 13 **–Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li**

District 3:

Male: Ash Cedar, 12 **–Crosel2001**

Female: Callie Brown, 15 **–Chloe BHAFC Mapleblossom**

District 4:

Male: Bane Thretch, 16 -**Squintz**

Female: Penelope Lum, 16 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

District 5:

Male: Winston Allery, 18 **–Buttons301**

Female: Megan Zyra, 16 **–pr1nvess1**

District 6:

Male: Sirius Tytian, 12 **–pr1ncess1**

Female: Nervana Calhoon, 13 **–Serpentine wizard12**

District 7:

Male: Blake Dully, 17 **-HPvsHG**

Female: Jade Scrul, 16 **–Pinkwater17**

District 8:

Male: Casimir Kersey, 18 **–Winter Poppy Flower**

Female: Ivy Allende, 14 **–AfterTheRose**

District 9:

Male: Rye Wheat, 13 **–District7**

Female: Cantide Blaze, 15 **–IlikePie99**

District 10:

Male: Carter Grass, 14 **–Crosel2001**

Female: Marmalade Jones, 16 **– **

District 11:

Male: Crest Zhien, 15 **-HGfourever**

Female: Zuri Jordan, 17 **-TGPH**

District 12:

Male: Jason Rivera, 17 **– **

Female: Daiyu Xiao, 15 **–District9and3-4**

**Alright! That's it! All I needed was the District 9 male and I've decided that I'll make him so I can start the story… but he's not going to win. So, with that, LET THE 60****TH**** ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES BEGIN! And may the odds be EVER in your favour! ;)**


	6. Sponsor System

**I've decided I want to do a sponsor system for your tribute(s). The rules are quite simple, at the end of each ****Reaping and Interview chapter****, I will have a question worth 10 points. You must PM me your answer, you cannot review it because then it wouldn't count. The answer must be correct to get the points (there are multiple questions and you can answer them all).**

**Here is a list of things you can "buy" for you tribute**

WEAPONS:

Spear- 60 points

Bow- 65 points

5 Arrows- 70 points

Axe- 70 points

Sword- 60 points

5 Throwing Knives- 65 points

Knife- 50 points

Trident- 65 points

1 Grenade- 80 points

5 foot Coil of Wire- 40 points

Blow Gun -65 points

5 Darts -50 points

1 oz. Bottle of Poison -50 points

FOOD:

Any fruit- 20 points

Any vegetable -20 points

4 oz. of beef (uncooked) -45 points

6 oz. of beef (cooked) -70 points

24 oz. of purified water -50 points

12 oz of unpurified water- 20 points

Soup -40 points

OTHER:

Bottle of Iodine -40 points

Wooden Plank -20 points

**That's all I could think of, if there is something that you want that isn't on the list then PM me it and I'll see what I can do ;) **

**P.S. You CAN send a gift to a tribute that isn't yours. And you didn't have to make a tribute to answer the question and earn points!**

**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES!**


	7. District 1 Reaping

**Gold Kyopie (D1)- POV**

Finally! It's that time of year again! The Hunger Games! I love the Hunger Games! District 1 won last year with Cashmere's victory. I've always liked her. She was always the prettiest in school. And she's always been competitive, which explains why she volunteered last year when her brother won the year before her.

"Hey Gold!" shout a bunch of girls my age.

"Hi!" I yell back and wave.

"Are you going to volunteer this year?" one of the girls shouts.

"You know it! Will you cheer me on?"

"You know we will! The Capitol's going to love you! Good luck Good Looking!"

I laugh, "Thank you!"

I sign in and take my spot with the other 16 year old boys. Then our escort, Jenlus Royale, steps up onto the stage wearing a diamond and ruby studded dress that drags on the floor.

"Alrighty boys and girls of District 1, are you ready for the 60th Annual Hunger Games?"

The entire district cheers and screams in excitement.

"That's what I like to hear! Let's start with the boys this year! Shall we?"

"I volunteer!" I scream before she even has time to put her hand in the bowl.

"That's the Hunger Games spirit! Come on up her young man! What is your name?"

"Gold! Gold Kyopie!"

"Well the best of luck to you Mr. Kyopie!"

**Kivuta "Kiva" Seiswen (D1)- POV**

"Gold! Gold Kyopie" is what he says when he takes his place on the stage beside Jenlus.

"Now for the ladies!" she says as she walks toward the girls reaping bowl.

"Before I pick a piece of paper, do I have any volunteers?" she asks as it booms over the microphone.

No one speaks.

"Ahh, we like to be surprised don't we?" she says and puts her hand in the bowl.

"Kivuta Seiswen!"

I smile, push my auburn hair out of my face and walk up on stage.

"Hello, love!"

"Hi Jenlus!"

"Here we have it District 1's tributes for the 60th Annual Hunger Games! Let's wish them luck! Now shake hands, you two!"

I grab his hand and shake it.

"Good luck!" is the last thing I hear over the roar of the crowd when I go behind the big doors of the Justice Building. I don't need luck.

**Questions:**

**1) Who invented the telephone?**

**2) When was the television invented?**

**Thank you! Please review!**


End file.
